FMA : monde réel ou univers paralèlle?
by TheFMALittleStar
Summary: Quand des amis se retrouvent propulsés dans le monde de Fullmetal Alchemist, ça donne... CA! ENJOY!
1. L'avènement de l'imagination humaine?

**Un gros DISCLAMER :** Le lieutenant-colonel n'est pas à moi sinon le reste m'appartient et pour les persos qui m'appartiennent je me suis inspirée de potes à moi

Les descriptions faites dans cette histoire sont strictement fictives et ne correspondent pas à la réalité

_**FMA : monde réel ou univers parallèle?**_

_Chapitre 1 : l'avènement de l'imagination humaine?_

Il est exactement 6h30 du matin quand je me lève. Je pensais que ma journée serait une journée normale, même que je ne m'imaginais pas que mon plus grand rêve pouvait se réaliser ce jour-là. Je me prépare tranquille pépère et je prends mon bus.

Pour l'instant, rien d'anormal. Journée banale de cours.

7h45 "-Salut Elena, me lance Carmen, ma big pote, ça va? Moi on peut dire que ça va, à part que mon frère va arriver dans ce bahut pourri demain. Vive les journées qu'on va se taper.

-Mouais, ça peut aller. Journée de cours de crotte, comme d'hab', même que les profs vont encore me taper sur le système. Enfin, la routine, quoi.

-Ca, tu l'as dit. V'là Mitsuko qui arrive. SALUT MIT'.

-Salut vous deux. C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement que vous tirez? Ah! Je vois, la journée d'aujourd'hui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai la même journée que vous alors no comment."

Un grand "DRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG" retentit, nous annonçant la fin de notre conversation et l'arrivée des profs. Bah! La journée s'annonce bien, on commence avec le prof qu'on déteste : celui de français. On va bien délirer, les gars ont emmené de quoi nous divertir pendant une heure. Je vais le dire pour la première, mais aussi la dernière fois de ma vie, mais LES GARS, JE VOUS ADORE SUR CE COUP. Le cours commence, les gars nous expliquent dans le rang ce qu'ils vont faire, pour qu'on puisse les aider sans qu'ils se prennent des heures de colle. La moitié du cours s'est déjà écoulée, le plan mis en place se lance. Les gars mettent par terre plusieurs souris, et... le prof hurle à la mort : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!". A mon avis, il a la phobie des souris. La preuve, il s'est enfui en plein milieu du cours. Ah! Qu'est ce qu'on a bien rit ! Et puis, on n'a jamais eu nos heures de colle. Enfin, pour répondre à cette question, bah, je n'en sais rien. Vous verrez pourquoi plus tard. Ah! J'ai oublié de nous décrire. Gaffeuse professionnelle. Moi, (Elena pour les autistes) j'ai les cheveux blonds, les yeux marron-doré et la peau mate; Carmen a les cheveux noirs avec des mèches orange, les yeux bleu-gris et la peau mate et claire; et enfin, Mitsuko a les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus et la peau claire. On est toutes en 2°, mais bon, ça vous vous en foutez.

La sonnerie de midi retentit et on sort tous de nos cours pour aller casser la croûte. Je marche lentement car je révise le cours de maths, matière que je déteste énormément, et je ne remarque même pas que je ne suis plus dans les couloirs de l'école, ou même dans la cours. Tout se dont je me souviens, c'est qu'on m'a assommée par derrière. A mon réveil, je remarque deux hommes habillés en bleu et eux remarquent que je suis réveillée.

"-Ah! , Elle s'est enfin réveillée après 3 heures, dit le soldat n°1 avec excitation. Va prévenir le lieutenant-colonel que la jeune femme est prête à être interrogée.

-Roger chef, dit le soldat n°2. Le lieutenant-colonel."

Attendez cinq minutes là, ils ont bien dit lieutenant-colonel.

"-Mais je suis où, là? Au pays des fous, c'est-à-dire à l'asile de fous?

-Non, mademoiselle, vous êtes dans un bâtiment militaire à Amestris, plus précisément à Central City"

Stop, flashback. Amestris, ce n'est pas sur la carte du monde ça.

Re-flashback, c'est dans un livre que j'ai lu et qui s'appelle Fullmetal Alchemist ça. My fucking god, où est-ce que j'ai atterri encore. Dites-moi que je rêve là, que je suis sur le chemin de la Cantine et que je vais retrouver mes deux amies...


	2. Interrogatoire appétissant

**Un gros DISCLAMER :** Le lieutenant-colonel Zolf J. Kimblee est pas à moi (j'aurais bien voulu snif). Et le reste est à moi!

_Chapitre 2 : Interrogatoire appétissant_

A mon plus grand désespoir.

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est? , Dit le soldat n°1 en montrant mon classeur de maths. Quels symboles étranges, je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre.

-Ceci est, pour votre information, un classeur de mathématiques, une matière non-enseignée chez les fous... chez vous. Et ne le prenez pas comme ça, vous allez l'abîmer, lui dis-je en lui reprenant de force le classeur"

Non mais oh, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive là? Voilà que je défends la matière que je ne peux supporter. Le lieutenant-colonel, qui était arrivé sans même que je le remarque, dit dans mon dos, tout en me surprenant:

"-Veuillez les excuser, mademoiselle, mais il n'en font qu'à leur tête en ce moment. Lieutenant-colonel Zolf J. Kimblee, enchanté

-Elena Idalga et je ne suis pas très enchantée de vous rencontrer, mais je ferais avec." Lui répondis-je tout en lui serrant la main tatouée.  
Et, il m'arrive quoi là? Pourquoi j'me présente alors qu'il ne me l'a même pas demandé?!

Il m'emmena dans une pièce spéciale interrogatoire où je pus m'installer à mon aise (ils sont sympas à l'armée ou quoi??!!), Toujours en serrant mon foutu classeur de maths de merde. Enlevez-moi ce classeur, s'il vous plaît, enlevez-moi ce classeur avant que je fasse une crise cardiaque.

"-Dites moi, que voulez vous?

-Qu'on m'enlève... Ce que je veux? Rentrer chez moi, ça ne se voit pas?

-Oh mais bien sur! Où habitez-vous? Mais que suis-je bête! Je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser sortir d'ici avant que vous n'ayez pas dit ce pour quoi vous êtes là! Vous voulez détruire ce pays, ou bien tuer le généralissime?

-Aucun des arguments que vous avez cités ne me correspondent, même s'ils sont... comment dire... alléchants. Je vous l'ai dit, je veux rentrer chez moi, à Nancy.

-Et, où est cette ville de Nancy?" Me demanda-t-il avec un air quelque peu sceptique.

Oh putain! Où ai-je atterri?

"-Mais avant de continuer, voulez-vous quelque chose à manger ou à boire?

-Merci de me poser la question. J'aimerai bien un verre d'eau et un sandwich, s'il vous plaît. Là où je vis, et je pense qu'ici aussi c'est la même chose, quand il est midi, c'est l'heure de manger, et vu que j'ai dormi trois heure et que, avant que vos amis les soldats ne m'assomment, il était l'heure de casser la croûte, alors qu'on m'apporte un putain de sandwich et je verrai après pour répondre à vos questions." Lui répondit-je avec comme arguments quelques gargouillis de ventre.

"-Toi-là bas, oui, toi, le soldat n°1, amène ce que la demoiselle a demandé et c'est un ordre, pas de contestations. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Roger chef! Un sandwich à quoi?

-Hein? C'est à moi que vous parlez? Euh... Jambon... Si vous avez.

-Je vous ramène ça tout de suite."

Il partit donc en cuisine me chercher mon casse-croûte. Je me retrouvai donc seule avec le lieutenant-colonel Kimblee.

"-Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, parlez-moi un peu de vous, s'il vous plaît.

-Vous voulez que je vous parle de moi?! Comme je viens de vous le dire je parlerai après avoir GRAILLER!! Et faut pas rêver non plus!!  
-Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris. Vous allez rester plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que vous regagnez votre monde. Vous savez où vous loger?

-C'est quoi cette question?! Parce que, si je sors de cet endroit vivante, vous me proposez de dormir chez vous?! Et puis quoi encore! Je dormirai à l'hôtel si ce n'est que ça!

-Depuis quelques jours, les hôtels sont devenus des lieux très dangereux. Il y a même eu des viols et des meurtres. Si cela vous arrivez, et qu'effectivement vous ne voulez rien faire de mal au généralissime ou à ce pays, les personnes chargées de votre surveillance auraient quelques problèmes. Et moi de même, donc je vous prie de bien vouloir chercher un lieu où vous pourrez dormir sans soucis.

-Pardon de vous demandez ça, mais j'espère que vous avez des chambres séparées, parce que moi je ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé ou ailleurs!! Et surtout, NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS durant cette courte durée où je crécherai chez vous!! Est-ce clair?

-Oui, c'est plus que cla..."

Il ne put point finir sa phrase, un "c'est le sandwich et la boisson de la prisonnière. Je peux entrer?" Se fit entendre de derrière la porte. Ouf! Il avait enfin pu fermer sa grande bouche parce que, là, je commençais sérieusement à en avoir assez. Le gentil (O-o!!) Kimblee Lui dit qu'il pouvait enter et qu'il devait déposer le tout sur la table. Moi, en revanche, je le remercie de m'avoir apporté de quoi manger. De ce fait, le lieutenant-colonel me regarda bizarrement et moi je lui fit ma plus belle grimace du genre :P, ce qui l'embêta et mit fin à cet interlude.  
"-Avant que tu ne quittes cette pièce, peux-tu apporter un uniforme à cette petite demoiselle?

-Oui, bien sur. Quelle taille?

-'Tain faites chier!! Moi je l'aime bien ma petite jupette!! Taille 38 pour le bas et taille 36 pour le haut. Et faut pas non plus que j'vous file mes mensurations aussi!?

-Bien. Je vous ramène ça tout de suite."

Et sur ce il partit me chercher un uniforme.

"-Et c'est quoi le délire??!! C'est pas une petite vengeance due à ce que je viens de dire et faire (le :P)??!!

-Si vous restez ici un petit moment, il faut bien que vous travaillez un petit peu. Vous n'allez quand même pas jouer la tou...

-Ouais, j'vais jouer la TOURISTE (avec mon putain de classeur de maths de merde qui me fait chier)!! Et puis mêlez vous de vos affaires!! Merde à la fin vous faites chier (tout comme ce putain de classeur de maths de merde qui représente bien sa matière scolaire!!)

-Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Même si votre séjour n'est que de courte durée, j'aimerais bien que vous remplissiez ces papiers, même si vous ne le voulez pas. Je ne fais que suivre la procédure.

-Procédure... Procédure de mes deux ouais!! c'est bien ce que je dis, vous faites ch..."

Alors là, j'en voulu à mort au soldat qui fit "L'uniforme de la demoiselle est là. Puis-je entrer?" Parce qu'il me coupa ma super phrase qui fais bien chier. Et comme pour bien montrer mon grand mécontentement, je l'envoyai bouler comme je sais si bien le faire, c'est-à-dire pas de "merci de me l'avoir apporter, même si j'en voulais pas, mais bon, vous savez, la procédure..." Je voulus même lui sauter à la gorge pour le tuer avec PLAISIR, mais ça, je ne le fis pas parce que cet enflure de Kimblee n'était pas très loin de moi et, en plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche de moi. Et quand je voulus dire quelque chose ...


	3. Une nouvelle venue

**Un gros DISCLAMER :** Kimblee n'est toujours pas moi (et ne le sera jamais *s'effondre en larmes*) et Komuri est tout droit sortie de la personalité d'une de mes pote (Pas tapé Komuri). Le reste est à moi *MOUHAHAHAHAHA*

REVIEWS PLEASE *MODE CHIBI-EYES*

_Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle venue_

Un grand hurlement retentit de la salle dans laquelle j'étais précédemment (là où je me suis réveillé dans ce monde de... euh... militaires, ça veux tout dire!!??). Et en plus, quand j'entendis un "C'est quoi cette folle qui viens de débouler??!!" Et un "Où que j'suis?? Ça ressemble à la gendarmerie ou à l'asile d'ou je viens de sortir. C'est pas vrai, vous m'avez déjà retrouvée, c'est ça!!??", Je partis dans un fou rire totale. Et cela s'accentua quand la porte se fit carrément défoncer et se fit envoyer par le plus grand des hazards, que je trouvai fort poilant, dans la face de Kimblee.

"-Vous voyez qu'je sais ouvrir une porte, comparer à vous qui avez besoin de chercher les clés pendant 3 plombes!!

-Et t'es qui pour défoncer une porte de cette jolie façon, même si j'ai bien aimé l'arrivée de la porte dans la pièce?? (*montre Kimblee du doigt*)

-Alors, d'abord, j'suis une fille...

-ça on l'avais trop pas remarqué!! (--')

-Qui exprime ses coutumes locales!!

-Elle t'as demandée ton nom et je te rends (*bruit d'explosion de la porte, genre BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM*) la porte que tu m'as si bien donnée.

-Merci, j'vais pouvoir en tirer un max de blé. Mais qui es-tu pour me demander mon nom!!??

-Salut, moi c'est Elena.

-Ouais, et moi, c'est Pikachu.

-Non, c'est vrai?? Et là on te demande de répondre comme il se doit à la question en suivant la procédure..."

SCENE CENSUREE POUR CAUSE DE TROP GRANDE VOILENCE, mais voici un aperçu : 3 coups de poing dans la figure et un coup de pied là où je pense, ça doit faire mal!!

"-Mais t'es un boulet élevé au grain ou quoi!!?? Bien sur que c'est pas mon vrai nom!!

-Bien envoyé ^^

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Kimblee admiratif* Mais c'est quoi ton vrai nom??

-T'sais qu'j'ai faim!!??

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire de kidnapping général à l'heure de la bouffe, à l'heure de grailler!!??

-J'en ai marre!! T'veux bouffer quoi??

-Tout ?

-Tout!

-Alors je veux:Des chips, de la bière, des quenelles, de la bira, du nesquik, de la cerveza, des pim's, du nutella avec du pain please et de la beer.

-HE! T'as dis 3 fois la même chose!! Et en plus c'est un repas quelque peu... euh... déséquilibré

-C'est pour être sur qu'il comprenne ce que je veux.

-OK tu partages??  
-OUAIS tu fais pitié avec ton eau. 1 pack please

-Puis-je en avoir une??

-... *réfléchit pendant 2 minutes*... Seulement si tu me ramènes des pim's à la framboise et que tu vas chercher tout ça toi-même.  
-OK."

Et sur ce il partit en compagnie de bras. C'est qu'on est exigeantes.

"-Maintenant qu'on est enfin tranquilles, on va pouvoir discuter. Moi c'est Komuri.

-Tu viens d'où??

-Chalos, tu connais??

-Non.

-De son vrai nom Chaligny.

-Non plus.

-Neuves-Maisons??

-Toujours pas.

-Pont-Saint Vincent??

-Non de non.

-Maron??

-Le truc qui se mange??

-Laisse tomber!! Et Nancy, tu connais...

-COPINE!!!! (*j'enlace violement et fortement mon amie*)

-Pourquoi COPINE??

-J'viens aussi de Nancy!! T'es de quel bahut?? Notre dame de mon côté!

-Jules Ferry...

-A Paris??

-'tain j'viens d'te dire que je créchais à Chalos!! Et Ferry c'est à Neuneu!!

-OK excuse-moi."

Le repas venait d'arriver (un *toc-toc* à la porte nous avertit.) On mis donc en place notre plan NOM.

"-Alors toi, c'est Elena. Moi, c'est Komuri."

Kimblee lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour écrire le nom de mon amie (purée de paprasse!!). Et...

"Toi, apporte-nous ce que tu viens de faire tomber avant que t'ais des problèmes, parce que les pim's à la framboise et la bière, c'est sacré."

Kimblee s'exécuta sous la menace de mon amie mais se retint de lui en mettre une.

"-T'sais que t'auras droit qu'à une bière!!??

-Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver!! Vous (il s'adresse aux soldats), emmenez-les au sous-sol!!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait Komuri??

-J'sais pas, mais là, il nous en veut à mort, tu sais??


	4. La prison ça nous connait !

**Un gros DISCLAMER :** Kimblee et Mustang ne sont pas à moi et puis j'aime pas trop les DOM JUAN  
_Chapitre 4 : La prison......ça nous connait !!_

Komuri et moi étions dans une (très) mauvaise passe (et oui, pas gentil le Kimblee!!), On nous avait jetées (au sens littérale et non au sens figurer) dans une....prison quoi. Cette prison, qui ressemblait... euh... à une prison, des murs d'une couleur magnifique appelée «gris prison» (couleur très à la mode à ce qu'on avait remarqué ici) parsemés de petites bêtes non identifiées (PBNI pour nous). Nous étions donc dans une magnifique cellule, d'après Komuri, ce qui était pour moi, dans un certain sens, un label de qualité. Ce qui veut dire qu'on aurait pu tomber sur pire!! Il y avait même des barreaux aux couleurs fétiches de la société (gris prison) et devant ces barreaux il y avait deux supers beaux body guards rien que pour nous (ce n'est que trop d'honneur).

«-Dis Komuri, on fait quoi?? On se fait un poker ?

-Non un strip poker...

-Ça va pas être très intéressant entre filles....

-Ouais t'as pas tord... Et si on se faisait une belote avec les 2 cerbères qui on une bonne gueule ?

-Plutôt un strip belote.... »

Nous commençâmes à rigoler comme des sadiques (genre mouhahaha de Wario si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!!)

Les 2 gardes se posèrent des questions quant à notre santé mentale en nous voyant rire ainsi et s'intéressèrent à notre discution.

« -Eh oh on se calme dans la cellule de quoi vous parlez d'abord ?

-Bah on se fait chier...Dites vous n'auriez pas un jeu de cartes par hazard ??

- Attends si ça ce trouve ça existe pas les cartes dans ce monde de nazes...

- Oui je pense qu'on peut vous en rapporter car nous aussi on s'ennuie sauf si vous pouvez nuire avec des cartes ?

- Bah bien sûr que ou...

Je commençait à braquer sa main contre la bouche de Komuri, ses yeux exprimant une certaine émotion que Komuri compris tout de suite « même si tu en est capable tu le dis pas »

- Mais bien sûr qu'on ne peut pas vous êtes vraiment des krütbür

- Je ne comprend pas vraiment ta langue mais je vais aller chercher des cartes »

Les 2 soldats (body guards) partirent chercher des cartes.

« -Salut les Dolores. En fait ça veux dire quoi krütbür ??

- Planteur de choux en gros en français ça veut dire péquenot et ça veut dire quoi Dolores ?

- Cela veut dire bonniche en français. »

Après cette échange de culture les 2 gardes revenèrent avec les cartes (*musique de la hola* Hola !!)

« -Bon alors on fait les filles contre les garçons ok .

- C'est d'accord et on fait quoi comme jeu ?

- Un strip belote.

- Nous savons ce que c'est un strip car nous faisons de temps en temps ce jeu avec le colonel Mustang....

-Sérieux !!!

- Mais nous savons pas ce que c'est une « boulette »

- Pas boulette, belotte bande de kachelesklùbfuessballspéler

- Hein laissez tomber on va vous expliquez. »

Après que Komuri leur aille expliquer la belote nous commençâmes la partie.

« - Ça te dit qu'on passe en mode vosgiens?

- Äaïe do ?(t'es sûr ?)

- T'inquote m'amie. (t'inquiète pas mon amie)

- Mais quel langue elle parle là ?

-Aucune idée de toute façon ça ne peut pas nous nuire .

- Kombin g vo z ô ra ? (combien as-tu de roi ?)

- Tras (trois)

- I sot blacbouler. (ils ont perdu)

- Mince on a perdu, c'est pas possible vous tricher c'est ça ?

- Non on se raconte des blagues en vosgien. »

Après plusieurs parties gagnées, les 2 gardes n'avaient plus que leurs caleçons pour garder leur dignité, alors qu'on allait remporter le moment fatidique, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas...

- C'est quoi ce bordel !!!

-V'la le roi des boulets ...

- Nuance je crois que Kimblee a un supérieur le génialissime je crois.

- Non la génialissime c'est moi je crois que c'était plutôt le Généralissime, bon ok ça va si je le surnomme « héros en pantoufle » (ce qui signifie benêt dans le jargon)

- Oui c'est mieux.

- Ça va je vous dérange pas un café peut-être ?

- Non un Nesquik s'il te plaît.

- Non c'est pas un peu fini et pourquoi mes gardes sont en caleçons là et ....

- Hehehehe...

- Quoi?

- Ta gueule. On est en train de jouer à un str... »

Je replaquais vivement ma main sur la bouche de Komuri et lui chuchotais :

« Mais ça va pas non faut pas lui dire que c'est de notre faute laisse moi faire va, il faudra vraiment que tu pense à ta façon direct de dire les choses!! »

Elle acquiesça et je mis en route mon mode « je joue la comédie à fond » ça marche beaucoup avec les profs environ 2 fois sur 3.

- C'est pas nous c'est eux ils ont commencé, ils nous ont proposé de faire une belotte et chaque fois ils faisaient exprès de perdre alors ils commencèrent à ce déshabiller *snif* On a eu si peur mais on étaient obligées de continuer. »

Et à ce moment là je fis mon super combo yeux larmoyants et pleurs attristant alias « chibi eyes »

« - T'en fais un peu trop non ?

- Non il faut au moins ça aller pleure aussi!!

- Comment on fait pour pleurer sur commande ?

- Oulà tiens prend ça.

- C'est quoi?

- Prends ça, mets toi en dans les yeux ok!!

- Ok. Putain je vois tout trouble.

- Maintenant fais une tête attristée sinon ça le fait pas . »

Komuri avait sur les joues 2 larmes (artificielles) qui était du plus belle effet (grâce à moi vive les cours de simulation) même Kimblee en était choqué (je suis trop une best).

« -Chef vous n'allez quand même croire ce que ces deux... jeunes... femmes ont dit!!??

-Il a eu un peu de mal à prononcer les derniers mots de sa phrases!!

-Tais-toi et continue de simuler, je vais l'achever à ma manière. (mode chibi-eyes) Vous n'allez quand même pas croire ce que ces hommes ont dit?? Puisque que je vous dis que ce sont eux qui nous ont entrainées de force à faire cette strip belotte!!

-Bon!! Vous, les soldats incompétents, vous me ferez, autant de fois que je le voudrai, le tour de la base en calebute, puisque vous aimez tant être en sous-vêtements.

-Et en plus vous récurerez les chiottes...

-Bonne idée Komuri!! Avec une brosse à dents sans poils, sans eau (même pas droit à la chasse d'eau) et l'eau sera remplacée par... Attention *roulement de tambours* votre salive.

-Taisez-vous Femmes. Votre cas n'est pas encore résolu.

-Existe-t-il un traducteur spécial blonde pour cette phrase s'il vous plaît.

-En gros vous êtes plus que dans le pétrin.

-Oh mince!! »


	5. Jugement, salles roses et QUOI! En

PS : Kimblee ne m'appartient toujours pas *snif* et Carmen et Marietta sont aussi inspirées de mes potes, mais leur caractère est un peu changé sinon ça colle pas avec l'ambiance de ma fic... xD

_Chapitre 5 : Jugement, salles roses et... QUOI? Encore des squatteurs!_

L'heure du jugement approchait.

« -Je disais donc que votre jugement a été rendu et que vous serez séparées.

-QUOI? NOUS, SÉPARÉES? C'EST UNE DES CHOSES QUI SONT IMPOSSIBLES POUR NOUS!

-Désolé mais la pénitence, c'est la pénitence et on ne peut pas s'y dérober. Vous serez placées dans des pièces spécialement conçues pour vous.

-C'est un des plus grands mauvais signes qui existent dans ce monde, foi de Komuri la spécialiste (Asile, prison, labo de recherche..., ça me connaît).

-Au secours maman j'ai peur! »

Comme je viens de le dire, et en accord avec Komuri, on avait peur de cette PÉNITENCE qui nous tombait dessus, comme ça, sans rien dire (HUM HUM c'est vrai qu'on a rien dit (ps : c'est ironique)).

« -Et où est ce que tu nous onmwéne (emmènes) comme ça?

-Laisse moi faire, toi et ton langage de djeun's tout droit sorti de Neuneu-Chalos. (A Kimblee) Mon amie aimerait savoir où est ce que nous allons.

-Nous allons vers les salles spéciales »

Pour réussir à nous faire taire, il fallait qu'il dise ça. De ce fait on ne parla plus jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Et soudain, Komuri s'arrêta, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« -C'est pas vrai! NON, J'Y CROIS PAS! Brulez moi les pieds si ça vous chante mais j'irai pas là-dedans!

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL! J'VEUX PAS ALLER LA-DEDANS, C'EST HORS DE QUESTION! FILEZ MOI UNE CORDE QUE J'AILLE ME PENDRE, MAIS JE NE RENTRERAI JAMAIS, je dis bien JAMAIS, DANS CETTE PIÈCE! »

Kimblee, exaspéré de cette situation, nous poussa toutes les deux dans une cellule (chacune la sienne) au même aspect

« -On peut se parler sans se voir, c'est déjà ça.

-Mais t'es tarée Elena! C'est des salles ROSES, je te dis bien des SALLES ROSES! C'est la même que celle où j'étais à l'asile, j'peux peut-être retrouver la rayure que j'ai faite à la porte avec mes ongles! JE VEUX LA SALLE BLEUE! JE VEUX LA SALLE BLEUE! JE VEUX... »

Laissons Komuri à sa folie et écoutons ma petite histoire. Et oui, je DÉTESTE le ROSE. Voici comment ça s'est passé. Un jour, un ami à moi a changé une de mes images favorites avec un personnage de jeu que j'adore et il lui a mis des vêtements ROSES. En plus le rose ne lui allait même pas. Depuis ce jour, mon pote ne m'a plus approché et le rose est devenu la couleur que je DÉTESTE le plus, une couleur BANNIE de mon vocabulaire.

« -Komuri, j'ai même pas de serrure dans ma porte.

-Pourquoi tu parles de serrure?

-J'ai piqué les clef à un des deux abrutis avec qui on a joué à la belotte tout à l'heure.

-Et moi, j'leur ai piqué les pims à la framboise. J'ai vraiment de la chance (c'est ironique), j'ai des barreaux en diamant.

-Et?

-Bah c'est pas facile à tordre. J'adore tordre les barreaux des lieux où j'suis emprisonnée, enfermée, enfin tout le tralala.

-'tain ça fait peur. Je veux SORTIR de cette salle! S'il vous plaît, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, mais laissez moi sor... »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase quand un bruit genre « boum » mais qui n'est pas une explosion retentit, suivi par un « Mais c'est quoi c'bordel ! » de Kimblee. Avec Komuri, on épie la conversation. On s'ennuie alors on fait tout pour ne plus s'ennuyer.

« -Mais qu'est qui se passe ici? (Kimblee)

-On est où là? (voix de 2 filles dont l'une ne m'est pas inconnue)

-Oh non tout mais pas ça! Y'en a marre de ces arrivées étranges et des gens qui ne sont pas d'ici! (Kimblee qui pète un câble)

-Et nous on nous oublie? (Komuri qui veut embêter Kimblee car elle n'a que ça à faire)

-J'arrive j'arrive! Chef on fait quoi avec les prisonnières?(Un des deux abrutis avec lesquels on a joué à la belotte)

-Fais les sortir faut qu'on parle (Kimblee, mais j'pense que là vous l'aviez reconnu :D)

-OUAIS ON SORT ENFIN DE CES SALLES TOUTES NULLES! (Komuri et moi)

-Fermez là et venez ici (Kimblee pas content)

-Ouais on arrive (Moi) »

Après ces petites péripéties, on était tous dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Dans la salle se trouvaient Kimblee, Komuri et moi, ainsi que les deux autres filles dont l'une me disait quelque chose.

« -Bon vous voulez quoi vous? Conquérir le monde? Assassiner le Généralissime? Nous faire chier comme ces deux-là?

-Et toi on t'a pas d'mander d'être méchant comme ça, alors qu'on n'y peut rien si on s'est retrouvé ici par le plus grand des hasards! J'ai pas raison Komuri?

-En plus c'est même pas par hasard. C'est vous qui m'avez capturée mais c'est vrai que conquérir le monde...

Soudain on entendit une petite voix. C'était celle d'une des nouvelles, qui avait l'air d'avoir un truc à dire.

-On est où exactement ? Ça me dérange un peu de me faire gueuler dessus par des gens que je ne connais pas, sur un sujet qui m'est inconnu. Faudrait me faire un petit topo de la situation ça m'arrangerait.

Là un ange passa, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un, venant de l'autre monde, s'adressait poliment à Kimblee pour lui poser une question logique.

-Tu ne peux pas être si démoniaque. Enfin quelqu'un qui connait les règles de bienséances.

-Fait nous passer pour des bouseux on te dira rien.

-C'est exactement ce que je fais et vous ne direz rien. Bon actuellement tu es dans la base impériale des alchimistes d'Etat .

-V'là déjà pas le nom pompeux...

-Tu fais toujours comme ou c'est normal, tu utilise le même procédé pour tes biscottes, j'imagine bien les « magnifiques impériales biscottes avec de la confiture de mémé trempées dans mon café »

Et là fou rire.

Faut dire que Komuri a la technique pour mettre l'ambiance ! Mais quand on empêche Komuri de se foutre des autres, ça donne...

« -Hey, toi ! , demanda l'une des deux nouvelles arrivantes. Ça ne se fait pas de se moquer des autres comme ça ! Demande lui pardon !

-Pardon ? Moi, lui demander pardon ? Non mais puis quoi encore !

-Calme toi Komuri ! Je vais lui demander pourquoi et surtout qui elle est, parce que depuis qu'elles sont arrivées, on ne le leur a toujours pas demander d'où elles venaient et qui elles étaient ! (enfin une chose que je n'aurais jamais dite à Kimblee !)

-Bon d'accord, mais je vais le faire ! Hey, toi ! La fille aux cheveux noirs ! Comment tu t'appelles et tu viens d'où ?

-Mais pas comme ça spice d'idiote ! Tu connais la politesse ou pas ?

-Vu la façon dont tu me l'as demandé, je ne vais pas te répondre, mais comme je suis sympa (et même un peu trop, peut être), je vais te répondre. Je m'appelle Carmen et je viens de Frouard...

-Attends, t'as bien dit Carmen et Frouard ! (éclair de lucidité (enfin), après tout le temps où elle me disait quelque chose cette fille !)

-Euh... Ouais ! Pourquoi ?

-Euh... Non, pour rien ! Bon continuons les présentations...

-Ouais continuons les présentations ! Et toi la débile qui parle un peu trop poliment à Kimblee et à mon goût, c'ment tu t'nommes et d'où tu déboules ?

-J'suis pas débile et j'me nomme Marietta et je viens de Pont-à-Mousson...

-LA VILLE DES ÉGOUTS ? (Komuri et moi)

-Ouais pourquoi ? Ça vous pose un problème que je vienne de la ville des égouts, les gens ?

-Euh... non mais c'est juste que ça nous fait bizarre que des gens qui viennent de pas trop loin d'chez nous déboulent ici, alors faut comprendre ! En plus on sort de salles un peu trop space, genre salle de confinement, donc voilà pourquoi on est si tarées au moment même où on te parle ! (non mais pourquoi j'lui raconte ma life à cette nouvelle que j'connais même pas !)

-Désolé d'interrompre cette magnifique conversation, mais je crois que quelques devoirs vous attendent...

-Devoirs ? (nous 4 en même temps)

-Bah oui les squatteurs faut bien les faire bosser non ? C'est bien pour ça qu'ils sont là ?

-Espèce d'enflure tu vas voir... (Komuri et moi retenues par les autres filles)

-Vous les abrutis en calebute, prenez leurs tailles et allez leur chercher des uniformes, et plus vite que ça !


End file.
